Will you marry me?
by Fleppy85
Summary: Grissom got his guest lecturing job at Sorbonne, he and Sara moved to Paris. Will the city of love change their relationship? From engaged to married? Or can they resist the magic of the city of love.
1. Chapter 1

Paris. City of love, the perfect place for all love birds, no matter if freshly in love or married for several decades. Capitol of France, for many people the capitol of fashion and good food. For Sara and Grissom their new home. A new home of time, but for the next year or so, they'd live here. Grissom got a guest lecturing job at Sorbonne and Sara decided she wanted to go with him to France instead of staying in Costa Rica. They had been twice apart, she didn't want this a third time. As his fiancé she got a visa, wasn't allowed to work, but she was still sick and tired of her profession and looked forward to live in the day, spend a lot of time with her husband and discover Paris. And maybe she'd discover new interests as well.

Their apartment was tiny compared to his condo in Las Vegas, but for the time they were here, it was enough and it was furnished. From their balcony they overlooked a small park, the perfect place for breakfasts together. Or dinner. Or just sitting here and reading a book. A real book, not a science magazine or anything related to law enforcement. Yes, Sara started to read novels to entertain herself and she found out, even when she saw a few mistakes when police work was described, it was fun to read a story, she didn't have to think too much for. Not to forget there were plenty of old classics she wanted to read or re-read.

"Bonjour mom coeur, ca va?" Grissom stepped on the balcony and kissed his wife. He loved coming back to their apartment and find her there, waiting for him. It was the perfect end of every work day.

"Ca va bien, et toi?" After she had nothing more to do than improving her French, she wasn't too bad, considered the fact they lived here for less than a month. Every morning when he left to go to Sorbonne, she went to a language school for four hours and made very good progress. In a few weeks she wanted to buy her first French novel. In a bookstore she found books written for language students.

"How was school? Do I have to check on your homework? When you did it and I can't find any mistakes, you might get a golden star. Greg told me, you liked them as a child."

"The next time I call Vegas and talk to Mister Gossip, I will give him some trouble for telling you things, that aren't your business. To get back to your questions: my day was good, we pretended to go shopping today and had to buy various items from our teacher. He wasn't nice and made me struggle a couple of times. My homework is done and you better keep your hands off it." He taught in English and his French was - so far - not that good.

"You don't trust me?" He sat down, pulled her on his lap.

"I trust you but not your…talent in foreign languages other than Latin. My French is much better than yours."

"Just because you've got two hours of French more than I have, it doesn't mean you know much more." He had French lessons at the university. Even when the courses he held were in English and an interpreter helped students out with the most difficult words, he wanted to improve his French to have conversations - and read magazine in French.

"You can't stand it when I win, can you? As the supervisor you have to be the best and your inferior can't beat you. Not good for your ego."

"You aren't an inferior, you're my fiancé. I can see the evidence for that." He turned the engagement ring around her left ring finger. Two months ago he bought it in Costa Rica, only to make it clear, he was serious about their relationship and show the world, this wonderful woman was taken. She was his and he was hers.

"That's the reason why I came with you to Paris. To be with my fiancé."

"I like to be your reason."

"You are…and Paris, France, Europe…you know, while you're at the university, lecturing, I could use your money and travel around the continent. There are so many interesting things to do and see. Rome, Greece, explore London, see the highlands of Scotland, the evergreen meadows of Ireland…" The rest of her sentence was washed away by a kiss, that made her forget all the exciting things she could see. They were great, they drew millions of visitor to them each year and yet, they were nothing compared to her fiancé, whom she had to leave behind in Paris to explore the continent. Why would she do that? Why would she leave him here alone to see architectural and natural wonders? His kisses were more important than seeing all this. A few more months and he had a few days off, they could travel together. Famous landmarks and his kisses. Just picture this: them at Stonehenge, the sun rises and his lips on hers. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall we go out for dinner or do you want to cook for your man?" Grissom asked after he took a shower and was about to shave. The time of having a beard was over, since he was with Sara, he was clean shaved every day. Not that his girlfriend disliked his beard, but she preferred to feel his skin on her skin.

"Cook for my man? Are you becoming a macho?" Sara took away his shaving knife. Didn't they have this scene a few years ago? He, ready to shave, she with the knife in her hands. both facing each other.

"No, not yet. Might happen later, Mademoiselle."

She cocked her brow, lifted the knife. "Do you trust me?"

"Intimately." He smiled softly. He had always trusted her with his life.

"I'd kiss you right now, but there's too much foam around your lips."

"You get a rain check on that. In less than five minutes."

"Hopefully." She gave him the knife. "You take care of yourself, I get myself ready and we go out for dinner. There are a few lectures of my French lessons I want to try out. A few more months and my French will be good enough for longer conversations."

"I love the fact you're devoted to the things you do. I always loved that."

"And I thought, you always love me, no matter what I do." Sara blinked and left the bathroom. He was in love with her, no doubt about it. But a little bit of mocking was part of the relationship.

Changing from casual clothes into a long black dress and high heels, she went back into the bathroom. This dress needed a little bit more of make-up and maybe she should wear her hair up high, show off her long and slender neck. .

"Wow, did I miss something?" Grissom's jaw dropped down when he saw Sara. "I thought we go out for dinner and not meet the high society of Paris. Will we meet somebody special? Did you meet any important people during your course and got invited by them?"

"No, I went shopping a few days ago and thought, I show the world - and my fiancé - what I bought and how it looks on me. The next time, I want you with me when I'm shopping, to check, if the dress I choose, is right. I want you to like my dresses too."

"The way I see it, it's perfect." He could take his eyes of her and the hunger, he felt in his stomach a few minutes ago, changed into a different kind of hunger and wasn't in his stomach anymore. Maybe it was enough to call a delivery service and have the main course here. In his fantasy, he knew exactly what he wanted and it was right in front of him.

"You're drooling." Apparently the dress was right and she looked more than right in it. Grissom's eyes were stuck on her, they undressed her.

"I'm not hungry anymore, not for food. Why don't we…"

"Forget it. You can have dessert later. It's supposed to be after the main course, not before or instead." She read his mind. If he thought she'd make it this easy for him, he was wrong. When he wanted a change of plans, he had to work for it.

"Did you never dream of skipping all of them and get straight for the dessert?"

"A lot of times, but they have mouse au chocolate at the place where we'll have dinner. The best in town."

"And I can't hold the candle to it?" He was beaten by a chocolate pudding?

"I don't know yet."

"You're a tough cookie." He kissed her.

"It's called 'biscuit' in French, just to improve your knowledge of the language of love."

"Language of love? Care to teach me a few more vocabularies? After you're such a model student." Slowly he closed the space between them and made Sara back up until she stood with her back to the wall and had nowhere to go. Caught.

"Are you sure you're not too old to learn a new language?"

"Too old? Did you say I'm too old?"

"Too old to learn a new language."

"What makes you think I'm too old to learn the language of love?"

"Well…I don't know…you're the teacher and not the student, means, you must be too old to learn."

"Darling, I think I need to prove you wrong." His hands got around her back and before Sara could do anything, he opened the zip of her dress and his hands were on her back while his lips touched her throat, found the pulse point and sucked it carefully.

"You're playing dirty."

"No, I'm winning and you love my way of playing." Slowly he pulled the dress down so her shoulders were free. Immediately he covered the free skin with kisses. Was he playing? Maybe. But then, he came to Vegas to play poker and make money, meant, he was a professional player and when he could use his skills to play his fiancé a little bit, only for her own best of course, it seemed to be fair. Besides, their dinner could wait a little bit longer, it wasn't like they were starving. Not for food. And as he mentioned before, it was much better to start with dessert instead ruining your hunger with the main course, when all you wanted was the sweet temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

The black dress was left on the floor between bathroom and bedroom, underwear was scattered through the apartment, his tie was the only thing, that made it to the bed - and was tied around a best-post. The way it looked, he couldn't wear it anymore.

"You ruined my tie." Grissom said.

"It was around your wrist, you must have ruined it." Her hand ran over his chest. "Like you made us being very late for the reservation at the restaurant, I reserved a table. My good mouse au chocolate."

"Couldn't I make up for it?"

"Well…" Sara slipped on him, placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I can only tell after we went there and I had my mouse."

"Do you think we can still have the table?"

"No, we're over an hour late, our table will be taken."

"Was it a special table or will you be happy with any table?"

"I don't care for the table, I care for my company."

"And your mouse."

"Yes." Sara chuckled. When did she become such a chocoholic? It had to be the country, that made her care for food so much. "When I put on my dress again, will you undress me again?"

"Most definitely. You're my fiancé."

"Let me rephrase my question: when I put on my dress, will you undress me again before we had the chance to go out for dinner?"

"Might happen, I don't make promises I don't keep."

"Very noble. Come on, I'm starving and no, I won't let you beat me down to a dinner from a delivery service. We're in Paris and I want to sit in a French restaurant."

"We're here a few more months and we have been to a couple of restaurants."

"There are a lot of restaurants. Allez!" She got up and poked him in his side. "J'ai faim."

"Unfortunately you're not hungry for your husband."

"I think we satisfied our hunger for each other. At least for a few hours."

"You think?"

"Yes. The famous flair of Paris seemed to caught you. We can go back to that after dinner and after I had my mouse au chocolate."

"Women always want chocolate."

"And men always sex."

"That's not true."

"As true as your statement." Sara put on her dress. "Shall I help you with the tie? The new tie."

"Yes dear." Okay, dinner date. When his fiancé craved for mouse au chocolate, he had no other choice than satisfying her needs. Needs for food. And maybe, when her hunger for food was satisfied, she discovered a different kind of hunger again.

* * *

Two hours later they finished their dinner and Sara ate the last tiny bit of mouse au chocolate - from Grissom's plate. Arm in arm they sat on the bench, looked out of the window and watched passengers walking by.

"Paris by night." Grissom kissed her hair and pulled her closer. "Are you happy now? After you had your mouse au chocolate. And most of mine."

"I had more than mouse au chocolate. Remember the dessert before the meal?"

"Vaguely, you need to refresh my mind later."

"Later? Don't you have to go to bed later? As a hard working man, who needs to be at university at eight."

"What about your language school?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm young and fresh."

"You are very cheeky today. Are you looking for a fight?"

"Why? Are you free for a fight? Years ago when I offered you a fight, you let me continue to work on the dummy. Are you not such a coward anymore?"

"Careful my dear." He smirked. "You're on very thin ice."

"I laugh in the face of danger."

"And you watched 'The Lion King'."

Surprised Sara looked at her boyfriend. That he recognized a quote from a Disney movie was a surprise for her. She didn't pick him as a Disney fan.

"Don't look so surprised, you're not the only one, who watches the few movies, that are available in English. Who is your favorite?"

"The monkey, he reminds me of you."

"I beg your pardon? A crazy monkey reminds you of me?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "He knows a lot and everybody listens to him. Just like you in Vegas, you were the old wise money and we were the animals, who needed you to tell them what's right. You always knew the right way and the truth."

"Nobody makes compliments the way you do." Grissom kissed Sara softly. His girlfriend was special in so many ways.

"Would you like some more wine?" The waiter approached them with a bottle

"Do we, mon coeur?"

"Mais oui. Merci." Another glass of wine before it was time to go home. Life in Paris was much more relaxed than in Vegas. No overtime, no bodies and no need to hide their love. And more comfortable than her tent in Costa Rica. For a few weeks it was great to live in the rain forest, now she preferred a city, have life around her, a solid bed and the choice between various restaurants.

"We should do this once a week, going out for dinner, enjoying some wine."

"Sounds like a lovely idea. On Wednesdays you can finish earlier, why don't we make this our dine out day? I come to Sorbonne, pick you up, we can have a walk in the park and go to dinner from there."

"Really nice idea. And now that the summer is coming, we can use the weekend for little trips away, have a picnic on the beach. The Normandy is an exciting place."

"Our weekend trips are supposed to be history trips? No way!"

"A culture trip? Since when do you dislike culture?"

"I don't. Okay, compromise: One trip culture and one leisure. We're not in Vegas anymore, we use our weekends for fun, like normal people."

"Are we normal people?"

"Uhm…I like to think so. Sometimes. And then I think, nothing is more boring than being normal."

"I can assure you, you're everything but an usual woman. That's why I love you."

"You're very charming today, is it the wine or the dinner?"

"The dessert before dinner."

"Care for some more dessert?" The way she said these words made it very obvious, she wasn't talking about more mouse au chocolate.

"I get the waiter for the check right away. Before you change your mind."

Sara pulled his head closer and kissed him shortly. "Nothing can change my mind, Honey. We're both in for some more special dessert."


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping had never been Sara's favorite past time, it hadn't changed since she was in Paris, but what she did was walking along the streets, doing window shopping. Mostly in bookstores. When she checked her watch it was a little bit after three, meant six in the morning in Las Vegas. Nightshift was over, the best time to call Greg.

"Good morning Mister Gossip."

"Hello Misses France, how are you?"

"I'm good. I spent the morning in language school, had a baguette at the Seine, went window shopping and when I sat down and checked my watch, I realized it's time for you to call it a night. Or are you working overtime?"

"We work overtime every day, nights is absolutely understaffed. When will you and Grissom come back?"

"Never, we love Paris."

"Don't break my heart."

"Sorry. How is life treating you beside you're overworked? Is everybody all right?"

"Yes, we're all fine and miss you. How is Paris? When will you invite me over?"

"When you have a week or two off. So we can travel through France and some other countries."

"That will take some time."

"In four or five years?"

"Thanks for destroying my dreams. I don't miss you that much anymore."

"You're a bad liar. What can I send you from Paris? Any special souvenir you're after? A little plastic Eiffel Tower?"

"No, thanks. You can bring breakfast to my bed when I'm over and join me there. Or are you a married woman now?"

"No, I'm not."

"Still not? What's wrong with your fiancé? Why doesn't he pop the question?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him."

"The next time I call you at home, I ask him. If he waits too long a charming French man might come along and catches your heart. French men are very good at flirting and I'm sure you caught already a few eyes. Tell me, do they lavish you with flowers and presents?"

"You're crazy." Sara laughed. It was so good to hear his voice and talk to him.

"A reason why you love me so much."

"Yes I do."

"See, you know the right words, keep them in mind, when I come to Paris, we'll see a priest and you can say these words again, make me the happiest man alive."

"My fiancé won't like this idea."

"Do you like the idea?"

"No."

"Bugger. I was sooo close."

"No, you weren't. But I love you anyway."

"Love you too. Unfortunately I've to go, Hodges makes weird signs, I guess he wants to show me something. Shall I send him special greetings? Tell him you miss him a lot."

"Only if you want me to take back your invitation."

"Never. My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"I call you on Tuesday, if everything works out the way it should, I'll have the day off. Maybe we can meet on Skype and I can see you again. A web cam is better than nothing."

"Sounds good. Send me a text when you're awake and I go online."

"We have a date, Sara Sweetheart."

"We do, gorgeous Greg."

"Gorgeous Greg? I love this woman. Talk to you on Tuesday."

"Au revoir." Sara closed her cell phone. That was good. A short chat with her best friend had always been a highlight of her day. Hopefully he could get a week off very soon, she missed him.

And his crazy ideas. He comes over, they go to a priest and get married. Typically Greg. But one comment was stuck in her head and she had to think this one over. Maybe her best friend wasn't wrong on one thing and at the same time he was absolutely wrong. Sounded strange and complicated? It was. That was her life.

"Is there a special occasion or why do you pick me up?" Grissom kissed Sara. He was surprised to see her in front of the university after he finished his lecturing for the day. It was almost six in the evening and he had looked forward to go home since lunch. Over eight hours away from his fiancé were too much.

"I missed you and thought, it's nice to come here and pick you up. What do you think about dinner? As a start in our weekend."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"While I strolled through the city I found a cute little restaurant with a view to die for that was mentioned in a guide."

"A view to die for? I discover more and more new sides of you."

"Do you like them?"

"A lot. Shall I drive?"

"No, I'm the better driver." She grinned and unlocked the car. "And I know the way."

"Your arguments are as good as usual. Can I hold your hand while you drive us to our dinner place?"

Sara laughed and took his hand. With her automatic car she didn't need her right hand to change gear and could hold his hand. And was there something more romantically than driving through Paris, holding the hand of one you loved? Sara seriously considered to take a little detour, only to hold his hand a little bit longer, which was ridiculous, they could hold hands wherever they wanted, there was no need to hide.

Spontaneous she changed their route and instead of going straight to the Avenue New York, she took them to a trip to Arc de Triomphe. After all, they were tourists and nothing was wrong with doing a little bit of tourist stuff, no matter how often you had seen the famous landmarks already.

"Didn't you say we'll see the Eiffel Tower? This road doesn't go to the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm aware of that."

"And you want a little detour because?"

"Because I like holding your hand in the car, reminds me of our old times in Vegas. Remember? When we shared a car to a crime scene and held hands."

"I can remember sometimes you even kissed me - while you were driving. If a traffic camera had caught us…"

"We had a lovely kiss photo, we had to hide. But a great memory. Although these photos look quite awful most times."

"You can never look awful."

"In the morning, before I had my shower and my time in the bathroom."

"No matter if in the morning, in the evening or in the middle of the night, you're always beautiful."

"You're such a prince charming."

"Shrek? Honey, seriously, we need to get you more occupied, you watch way too much TV. Can't you spend more in the language school?"

"I could but I don't want to. Soon you will have a girlfriend without any knowledge of science or culture, history, other things for adults. Shall we go to a comic shop tomorrow?"

"Seriously?"

"No, I just wanted to see your face."

"Since we're in Paris you like teasing me a lot."

"Well, it's a payback for all the times in Vegas, you played with me, left me with nothing, never answered my questions."

"You don't forget thing, do you?"

"Nothing about you." She bent over and kissed him just when the traffic light turned red and they were at the Arc de Triomphe.


	5. Chapter 5

A view to die for. His fiancé didn't promise too much. They sat on a balcony, overlooked the Seine, the sun set gave the Eiffel Tower a touch of reddish pink. The lights on it looked like a million diamonds.

"How did you find this place again? It's way over our usual budget."

"I looked up places with a great view, this one is such a place. The location was great and I like the old style furniture. Plus they have your favorite French wine."

"What is more important, they have my favorite girlfriend here."

"Your favorite girlfriend? How many other girlfriends do you have? Did you collect a few at university? Some young students, who fell in love with their doctor from America?"

"I'm a heartbreaker, always have, always will." He smirked.

"Yeah, you're the Don Juan of all CSIs."

"Are you questioning my sex appeal?"

"Never." She considered for a moment if what she had on mind was appropriate, then changed her mind. Sitting on his lap wasn't what people wanted to see here. For that they had to go to a restaurant a little bit more…down to earth.

"After we had this dinner, very expensive dinner, do you have any more planes for tonight? A walk at the Seine? A glass of champagne? A night trip on top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"What do you prefer?"

"Anything with you. When you want, we can also go home."

"Not an option."

"Not? What do you have on your mind? I can see you've got something else planed."

"So, you can read in me like in an open book?"

"Yes."

"In this case you must know what else I've planed."

"No, these pages are somehow…lost."

"You poor man." She smirked and poured them some more wine. "Why don't we go to the upper balcony?"

"A better view? Better than to die for?"

"Much better. To die for and come to heaven."

"Since when do you believe in heaven?"

"Not a religious heaven, our personal heaven." With their wine glasses they went to the elevator and took it to the rooftop, that also was the balcony. Here people came to have drinks, no food was served and because it was only nine in the evening, most people were still at their table and had dinner.

"Eiffel Tower, Seine, the lights of the city, this place is made for couples. Where exactly did you look it up again?"

"Most romantic place of Paris."

"This is one, most definitely." Grissom put his glass next to Sara's on the railing. The air was still warm and most of the noise of the street was taken away by the soft wind. Most romantic places of Paris. His fiancé was an amazing woman.

"You know, tomorrow we could…" Grissom was stopped by a passionate kiss, that pushed him against the railing. "Wow."

"I'm not done." She took his left hand, held it, pulled a ring out of her pocket. got on her knees and pulled the ring over his finger. "Veux-tu m'epouser?"

He blinked at her. Was Sara asking him to marry her? Did she really go down on her knees and proposed to him? That was her plan, the thing she had on her mind the whole time. The plan, she worked on. The most romantic place in Paris. Dinner, Wine. The perfect evening to propose to him.

"Honey, you're supposed to answer." Sara said, half amused and half afraid his answer could be not what she hoped for.

"Sorry…yes! Yes! Of course! Oui! I do want to marry you!" He pulled her back on her feet and kissed her. Of course he wanted to marry her. He could be a fool sometimes, but not such a fool. The woman he loved, the woman he always wanted, who was his life, asked him to marry her. The only answer he could give her was a yes.

They would get married in Paris!


End file.
